Bubbly
by renvirginiawolff
Summary: Everytime Jinora sees Skoochy's bubbly face. Inspired by Colbie Caillat's song, Bubbly. It started out as a friendship which then grew into a hope. Jinoochy :
1. My Sister's Birthday Present

Jinora sits in front of the dining table. She's confused, it's gonna be Ikki's 16th birthday soon and she still doesn't know what to give her. Then she hears footsteps.

"Hey Jinora. What's up? You look gloomy…"

"It's nothing, Korra. I was only thinking about what I'm going to give Ikki for her birthday"

"Don't worry, Jin. I know just the right place for you to start looking". Korra smiles.

Jinora follows Korra. They leave the air temple. It seems that Korra's heading to the town.

They enter a merchandise shop. Jinora has no idea what she should get for her sister.

"Jinora! What are you doing just staring there?! Come here!", Korra yelled.

"To where, Korra?"

"Ahh! Don't ask too much! You'll see!"

Korra pulls Jinora's hand and lead her upstairs. When they're on the 2nd floor, a lovely looking old lady greets them.

"Welcome. Can I be of your service, Avatar Korra?"

"Hey, Ming! This is councilman Tenzin's daughter, her name's Jinora! She already has a good voice and I really like you to teach her to sing!"

"What? Korra? This isn't what we dealt about…"

"Don't worry, Jin! I know you want an unusual gift for your sister this year, so I think this will be a good idea."

"But-"

"No buts, Jin! Just give it a try first!"

"Okay, Korra…"

Jinora follows Ming and starts her first singing lesson. She knows she wants to give Ikki something different this year since it's her 16th birthday when she will get her airbending master tattoos.

"Jinora, I have to go see Mako first. I'll pick you up at 7 when you're finished. See ya!"

"Okay, Korra. See you…"

_It's 7.15. Where's Korra? I don't want to miss tonight's dinner cause Mom's making a great apple soup tonight. Oh come on Korra! Let's just go home!_

Jinora walks slowly around the block, looking at all the shops which are preparing to close down. Until someone snatches her satchel off her…

"HEY! Give me back my satchel!"

Jinora airbends towards the thief, but he seems to easily dodge it. Jinora uses air scooter to chase after the man but then he's thrown up to air by someone's earthbending.

"Sir, I demand you to give the satchel back to the young lady"

And then he locks the man to the ground with his earthbending, takes the satchel and give it to Jinora. A young man with a shoulder-length black hair wearing an unofficial police uniform.

"T-thank you, Sir"

"Don't mention it, Ms. Jinora. Councilman Tenzin's oldest daughter right?"

"Yes. Sorry but I don't know you…"

"My name's Skoochy, Miss. And that's okay, I'm not famous, unlike you"

He smiles. His gentle behavior makes Jinora blushes.

"May I ask what you are doing here in town, Miss?"

"I was from the merchandise shop, did some singing lesson. And I was waiting for Avatar Korra and then that man took my satchel"

"I suppose you don't have to worry anymore now because I've caught the thief, gave you your satchel and I believe that's Avatar Korra and her fiancé, Mako right there"

"Korra?!"

"Hey Jinora. I am terribly sorry I'm late, I was helping Mako preparing his dinner"

"Okay, that's fine"

"I see you've met someone, Jinora"

"Oh yes, Mako this is—"

"Skoochy, yes I know him"

"Really? How did you guys know each other?"

"Well he lived in the st… Ow! Who did that?!"

Skoochy makes Mako quiet by 'accidentally' throwing rocks at his face.

"Well, it's getting late. I think Avatar Korra and Miss Jinora should head back to the air temple island then"

"You're right, Skooch. I'll take Jinora back home. See you guys soon then"

Korra hugs and kisses Mako before she heads back to the ferry dock.


	2. Complications and New Friend

It's been 9 days, Jinora meditates in her room but her mind seems to be distracted. Everytime she tries to clear her mind, that earthbender boy who saved her satchel, Skoochy always comes haunting in her mind.

_Come on, Jinora. What's wrong with you?! This never happened before_

She stops for a while, takes her book and starts reading. And that boy keeps on disturbing her.

_Oh Spirits, this is very disturbing. Maybe it's my vision or something. I have to go see him tomorrow, just to clear my mind so I can meditate and read my books again._

Someone comes in Jinora's room, it's Korra.

"Hey, Jin. Why didn't go to your singing lesson the day before?"

"It's just, I don't want someone snatch my satchel again, Korra"

"That is clearly an excuse. You have to go today okay? You have to do it!"

"Why are you forcing me to do this?!"

"I am not forcing!"

She stops for a while and continues "…I'm sorry Jinora. I just thought that it would be good for you to go out sometimes, you're 19 and I thought you could use some new friends you'd meet and you can have new skills. I'm sorry, I'll go out now"

Korra walks out of Jinora's room, leaving her stoned there for a moment.

_Korra's right, I need to go out sometimes, I need to have new friends other than the air acolytes. And having a singing lesson will be just a good excuse to tell my Dad, plus it will give me new skills. She's right, I have to apologize to her tomorrow and tell her I'll go. I think we both need some times to calm ourselves._

In the morning, after all the preparations, Jinora walks out to see Korra, she wants to apologize and ask her if they can go in the afternoon. But Korra is nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Ikki. Have you seen Korra since this morning?"

"Why are you looking for Korra? Are you going to apologize to her? What happened last night? I heard yelling from your room! Tell me, Jinora! Tell me!"

"It's alright, Ikki. We just had a little fight yesterday and yeah I want to apologize"

"Oh, okay Jin! Korra's out since this morning, I think maybe she's going out with Mako and Bolin or she's on the council building because she was going with Dad!"

"Okay, thanks Ikki. You're really helping J"

Jinora flies out of the air temple to the town. She looks for Korra everywhere, even at the council building and Mako's apartment. She's not anywhere. So Jinora walks around Republic City Park and then a sorta familiar voice greets her.

"Hey"

"Oh…hey"

It's the earthbender boy. He's off his police uniform, wearing a black shirt, green vest, brown pants and a hat. He looks so different.

"What are you doing here alone, Jinora?"

"As usual, I was looking for Korra"

"I think I know where she is. But I'm not really sure"

"Really, Skoochy? So could you company me finding her?"

"Yes, I will company you. But it doesn't come for free"

He smirks. Making Jinora so confused with his change of attitude

"Why are you so different, Skoochy? I feel like talking to someone else other than the earthbender I met the other day"

He chuckles "Oh dear Jinora. I was on duty yesterday. I have to give my best attitude to the citizens of republic city that I take care of, that's including you. But now, I'm just Skoochy, an ex-street rat overgrown to be some muscular dirty looking guy"

"Ex-streetrat? What do you mean?"

"I used to live on the streets Jinora, I was homeless. Until that day when Chief Bei Fong held some charity event giving us hobos a home, I was one of those lucky people, I guess. Anyway is it alright for me to tell you about myself like this?"

"Oh…I'm really sorry to hear that, Skoochy. And congratulations for you J and yes of course it's alright. We can always use a friend"

"A friend, Jinora? I don't really have many friends because what I did in the past, I was a pickpocket, I stole from people, and I was kinda famous because of my past crimes. And now they always talk about me being a police officer and how kind of Chief Bei Fong to help get a home"

"It's okay, Skoochy. I don't have many friends either, all my life I've only been studying, reading and meditating. I don't really interact with people. The people I've interacted with were my family, the air acolytes, Korra, Mako and Bolin. And it's really weird that we're having this heart-to-heart conversation"

Jinora looks down and blushes

"So we're friends now?" Skoochy heads out his pinky finger

"Friends" Jinora does that 'pinky promise' hand thing with Skoochy when Korra appears with a handsome red scarf guy in her arms.

"*coughs* So….Jinora. I see you've made a new friend"

"Korra!"

Jinora runs and hug her.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I really am, I thought about what you said last night and I think you were right. I do need a friend and I've found one. I hope I can trust him", Jinora whispers softly so that Skoochy and Mako cannot hear.

"It's okay, Jinora. We'll talk about it later at the air temple, okay?", Korra whispers back just as soft.

"Now, Jinora. I believe Ming is waiting for you now. We'll go to the merchandise shop now. Yes?"

"Yes Korra"


	3. You're Ready

**7 months later…**

Jinora's been spending a lot of time practicing with Ming and she always makes time for her friend, Skoochy. But lately she feels something different everytime she's around him, it's like there is some electric current flowing through her body. Her readings and meditations are disturbed again and for the same reason like the last time, because of that earthbender boy with a weird name.

"Good morning, Miss Jinora"

"Good morning, Officer Skoochy. How's your duty going so far?"

"It's fine, Miss. How's your singing lesson?"

"Today I'm having the last session because tomorrow is Ikki's birthday party. My Father invited few important people like Chief Bei Fong, Chief Saikhan and other affective person in Republic City. I suppose you are important to my part of Republic City so would you like to come tomorrow?"

" Would that be fine with your Father, Miss? I'm afraid I will face the wrath of him"

Jinora laughs, this boy always knows how to make her smile.

"You will not face the wrath of him, Skooch. He's not that scary after all. So I guess I'll wait for you tomorrow then? Queng Hall at 7pm"

"I'll be coming to that party. Now if you'll excuse me, dear. I have to continue on my job"

"Okay, bye Skoochy. Good luck J"

After Skoochy left her presence, Jinora walks to the merchandise shop. She's not going with Korra this time because Korra is busy with her Avatar duties.

"I guess you are ready, Jinora-san"

"I am?"

"You are. Your voice is the best voice I've ever heard since I've become a singing teacher, dear"

"Well, glad to hear that, Ming. At least I won't fail on singing for Ikki tomorrow, right?"

"I believe you should start a new career as a singer, young lady. That talent of yours is very…promising"

"No, Ming. I'll stay with my monk-y job at the temple, I'm one of the last airbenders after all."

"I understand, Jinora-san. Well now you can go home, your singing lesson is finished. You can come here anytime to improve them"

"Okay, Ming. Good afternoon"


	4. The Party

**Hey! Sorry if my story is crappy or anything. Anyways, i have corrected Ikki's age mistake on chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own LoK and its characters. I only own Skoochy's girlfriend, Yuki. Hehe. Okay ^^**

It's ikki's birthday today. Jinora practices her voice in her room, and she's thinking about what clothes to wear, thinking how Ikki would react to her present, thinking about what suit Skoochy will wear tonight, thinking about if she could confess her feelings to that boy, thinking about his clear emerald eyes, thinking about his soft dark brown hair, thinking about Skoochy…

_Cut it out, Jinora! You're not feeling anything for him. It's just an illusion, okay? Pay no mind to it._

Jinora opens her wardrobe and takes out a long light yellow dress that covers her tattoos completely with orange ornaments on it, a pair of light brown stilettos, a bracelet and a gold necklace with an air symbol as the pendant. She let her hair out, puts a bride-like ornament on her long brunette hair.

_I hope I look okay. I'm just trying to impress Skoochy and make my sister happy._

"Jinora, honey. Are you ready to go, dear?"

"Yes, Mom. I am ready, just give me one minute I'll join the rest of you"

"We're going now, dear"

"Okay, Mom"

At the party, everyone stares at the two sisters, they look amazing, how Ikki has grown to a beautiful 16 year old, and Jinora turns into a beautiful airbending master woman. And then, Skoochy approaches her.

"You look absolutely radiant, my dear Jinora"

"And you look amazingly handsome, Skoochy, Sir"

"Usually I don't waste times with flatteries, but this is different Jinora, you do look radiant"

He bows and takes Jinora's hand.

"Would you like to dance with me, Miss Jinora?"

"I'd love to". Jinora takes Skoochy's arm and they start dancing to the slow rhythmic music.

Jinora's world turns around. It's like there's no one else in the room, it's like there's just Skoochy and her. The scent of the boy in front of her takes over her. She is sort of convinced that she's in love with Skoochy now.

When the MC starts yelling about birthday presents, Jinora snaps back to reality. Because of this handsome man in front of her, she almost forgot about her sister's birthday present.

_How dumb of me, Ikki's present is the most important thing now, not some stupid puppy love session._

Jinora walks to the stage, she takes the microphone.

"I would like to give something special to my sister this year, it is something that no one in my family ever know me being capable of doing this 'something'. And I'm presenting it to my beloved sister this year. I'm going to sing for her birthday, I'm going to sing for my parents and my little brothers, for Korra Mako Bolin and Asami, for my friend Officer Skoochy and for everyone in this room"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Councilman Tenzin's daughter, Miss Jinora!"

As the MC announced her name, she starts singing

**_Tonight's the night I've waited for  
Because you're not a baby anymore  
You've turned into the prettiest girl I've ever seen,  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen_**

**_What happened to that funny face  
My little tomboy now wears heels and lace  
I can't believe my eyes you're just a teenage dream  
Happy birthday sweet sixteen_**

Jinora walks down the stage and everyone congratulates her for her golden voice.

"Jin-Jin! Thanks so much for the song, it really means a lot to me"

Ikki hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek.

"I think you should go to Skoochy now, big sis. He's been staring at you like crazy when you were on stage"

"Okay, Ikki". Jinora smiles to Ikki then walks toward Skoochy.

"You really do have an amazing voice, Jinora"

"Well, thank you, Officer. You compliment a lot tonight"

Jinora can't help but blush.

"How could I not compliment such an amazing woman with such an amazing voice and I can't believe that I have the honor to actually talk to her in person and that she is my best friend"

Jinora keeps blushing on Skoochy's words. He has indeed made her fell in love.

And then a voice of a woman makes her heart shivers.

"Skoochy! How are you, baby? It's been a while"

That woman hugs Skoochy and kisses him on the cheek.

"Yuki? What are you doing here? Are you even invited?"

"Yes, I am Ikki's friend's sister. Haha, I know it's complicated but Ikki invited me, and I was surprised that I could see you here now, what a change of you! And this is Ikki's older sister, right?"

"Yes, I am Jinora"

"Well, Jinora. I am Yuki, Skoochy's girlfriend, we've been dating for almost 2 years but then we got separated because I have to come with my parents to a distant country."

"Oh okay"

"And I hope you would not bother him anymore"

"Okay. I guess I should be going to Ikki now"

"Jinora! Wait!"

"Skoochy…"

"Yuki! Get off me!"

Jinora walks out of the hall. Her heart's breaking to pieces.

**What's going to happen with Jinora and Skoochy? Follow my story and you'll know :DD**

**The song is Neil Sedaka - Sweet Sixteen**

**Don't forget to review! All writers love feedbacks ^^**


	5. Worst Party That Ever Happened to Jinora

**Hello. School's starting and I'm really looking for free time to write this :s God, I know I keep making age mistakes - So Ikki is supposed to be 16, since she's 3 years younger than Jinora and Meelo is 14. I'll try my best not to make silly age mistake again -_-**

__**Disclaimer : I don't own LoK :(**

_Why is this happening to me? I fell in love with a man who already has a girlfriend for 2 years!_

Jinora starts sobbing on the bench near the Queng Hall. She feels so ridiculous and crappy. But then a hand touches her shoulder, she turns her head, it's her brother, Meelo.

"Hey, Big Sis"

"Hello, Meelo, what's wrong?"

Jinora wipes the tears on her cheek.

"Are you okay? I saw you running outside"

"It's okay, Meelo. You don't need to worry about me"

"Of course I need to worry about you! You're my sister and I won't let anything happen to you! And I definitely won't let anyone hurt you!"

Jinora hugs Meelo, shusing.

"Ssshh… it's okay, Meelo. Don't be angry like that. Everything will be fine with me, I promise. I don't wanna talk about it now. We can just talk about it some other time"

Meelo breaks the hug.

"Okay, Jinora. But please tell me about it! I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Yes, Meelo. We'll talk about this later"

Jinora smiles, but inside she's very angry. Angry with herself, angry with Skoochy, angry with everyone!

"You better come back inside, Jin. The party's almost over and you should wipe those tears off your face. I believe Ikki wants you inside now. You want to give a special birthday for her, right? I believe she doesn't want to see her beloved older sister cries tonight"

Meelo pulls Jinora's arm and takes her back inside Queng Hall.

Inside, Ikki greets her with a handsome man with a blue eyes and dark skin. _Water tribe_, she thought.

"Hey, Jin! I want you to meet someone!"

"Hey, Ikki. Who's this?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, Miss. I am Kuzan. I am Ikki's friend. Please to meet you"

"Hello, Kuzan. I am Jinora. Please to meet you too"

"I'll leave you, so you two could talk"

Ikki runs along happily.

"So, Miss Jinora. Are you enjoying Ikki's party?"

"I am sorry, Kuzan. It's rude, I know but I really don't feel like talking now. I am sorry"

"I understand" Kuzan smiles "Maybe we can see each other again some other time"

Jinora stares at the silence of the crowded party. Then someone familiar approaches her.

"Jinora…"

"Skoochy?"

"Jinora…!"

Jinora avoids Skoochy, it hurts to see him, after what happened earlier.

_This is maybe the worst party ever, and it's sad to think that this is Ikki's birthday party. Oh Spirits, why'd you let such thing happens to me._

Jinora just sits on the couch near Ikki, she really doesn't wanna socialize with anyone, don't know for how long.

**So, what do you think? Is it crappy? This is a bad chapter I suppose, coz I got headache when I write it :(( But i do it coz i want to!**

**Anyways, how would you want the story to go next? Tell me what you think! Promise to update soon. All writers love feedback 3**


	6. The Feeling Shows

**HEY EVERYONE! This is the last chapter! I'm sorry if it's all messed up cuz im currently having a dengue fever at the moment :((**

**Disclaimer: I OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER AND THE LEGEND OF KORRA...kidding! ^^ Of course I don't!**

"Good morning, Jinora"

"Godd morning, Korra"

"Are you alright, Jinora? You're a bit bizarre today"

"No, I'm perfectly fine"

"No you're not. An air nomad smartypant like you doesn't say _Godd morning_ to reply greetings"

Korra chuckled.

"Did I say-? Maybe it's just the bad weather, I'm perfectly fine"

"You're not fine, Jinora. I know that better than anyone, but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I'm going to train with Mako and Bolin, maybe then do a race with Asami since she taught me how to drive those evil machines. Wanna come?"

"Not such a good idea, Korra. I'll be seeing you soon"

"Okay Jinora"

Korra leaves Jinora's presence. She knows it's not a good thing to talk to Jinora when she's upset.

Jinora takes her book, she will try to read, maybe it'll reduce the sorrow she's facing at the moment. And then a voice breaks the silence.

"Jinora"

"Meelo?"

"Yes. You promised me to tell me about what happened last night, I will try my best to help you out"

Meelo sits beside Jinora, takes her book then looks straight to her eyes.

"Meelo… I really don't wanna talk about it, okay"

"But, you promised me!"

"*sighs* Very well then. It's about Skoochy."

Jinora starts telling the whole thing about what happened the night before.

"That's unfair! He's been showing his affection for you since you two met! I think that's a very bad thing! I need to go talk to him!"

"Meelo! No! What you think you're doing Meelo?!"

Meelo airbends his sister so that she cannot catch up with him.

"Stay there, Jinora! Somebody's hurt my sister and I'm not letting them get away with it!"

.

.

.

"Skoochy!"

Meelo bangs on Skoochy's apartment door angrily.

"Come out here and face me!"

Skoochy opens the door lazily. He sees a bald handsome young man with grey eyes filled with blazing anger toward him.

"Meelo? Jinora's brother?"

"Yeah! I need to talk to you!"

"Okay… Okay… Calm down. Just get inside, we can talk inside"

Skoochy opens his door so that the young airbender can get inside his apartment.

"Do I have a problem with you, Meelo?"

"Yes! Since you're having a problem with my sister then you have a problem with me!"

Meelo sends a gush of air at the older boy. Skoochy can really tell that Meelo is really angry at him.

"Meelo, please. Don't do this. I am sorry. Please take me to your sister now. I need to talk to her please. We don't have to finish it this way."

"Okay. I'll take you to her. But if it won't end well you will have to see something close to an angry Avatar Aang in his Avatar State"

Skoochy almost laughed of Meelo's hyperbole but he holds it in. Then they walk together to the ferry dock.

.

.

.

"Jinora. Someone's here to see you"

"Who is it, Meelo?"

A green-eyed handsome man walks to her presence.

"Skoochy?"

"I will leave you two for talk". Meelo leaves JInora and Skoochy.

"Jinora, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you last night, I wanted to talk to you but then you seemed to avoid me"

"We don't need to talk about anything. Besides, I was afraid that Yuki will be jealous when she sees you with me"

"*sighs* Jinora, I'm going to be honest with you, okay. I dated Yuki 2 years ago, but things went bad, she cheated on me then flew with him to another town. I was blue for several months but then I meet you, I see you that night when you were waiting for Korra. Then the times went by and then I realized, _I love you JInora_. I know maybe this is too quick but—"

Skoochy's word are cut off with Jinora's lips meeting his. They shared an innocent falling in love kiss.

"I love you too, Skoochy"

"All the words I said is true, Jin. I swear upon my life upon anything that's sacred in this universe"

"Sshh.." Jinora puts a finger on Skoochy's lips. "It's okay, don't worry, I believe you"

Skoochy leans in to share another kiss with Jinora. The he tugs her under his arm and Jinora starts singing with a smile blooming on her face.

**_I've been asleep for a while now_**

**_You tug me in just like a child now_**

**_Cause everytime you hold me in your arms_**

**_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_**

Skoochy feels very enchanted right now, because he has a beautiful woman under his arms.

**_It starts in my soul and I lose all control_**

**_When you kiss my nose the feeling shows_**

**_Cause you make me smile_**

**_Baby, just take your time now_**

**_Holding me tight_**

Meelo peeks from a distance at her sister and her new lover. He knows maybe he didn't do the right thing for yelling at Skoochy and almost fought him. But he did something to make his sister happy, to make it right.

**_Wherever_**

**_Wherever_**

**_Wherever you go~_**

Fin.

**Sooooooooooo... what do you think? Is it good? Should I make another fic that comes after this story? What do you think the rating should be? M? Lemon? or just a simple playful one? Lemme know... And if any of you got any request, please let me know, you can PM me, i'll be waiting for your response. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_ren~_**


End file.
